Touch is to See
by X-otic
Summary: Inuyasha is cursed. Kagome is your normal school girl doing community service. Can she give the hanyou what he has been looking for? OneShot REVIEW


Me: This one-shot was inspired by Simple Plan's "Untitled" Pleaz Review

Inu: their not gonn'a

Me: I don't known Inuyasha…if I did Kagome wouldn't be the only one

able to say sit…on with the story…..

Inu's POV

I sat up in bed. I reached for my stick; I grasped it and stood up. I walked slowly to my mirror, why they put a mirror in here I will never know. I touched it's smooth glass features; I gently lifted my head up., but has much I as I try I will never see myself. Know why? I'm cursed. Ever since I can remember, I've had no friends, no love, and no happiness.

All the years in the hospital robed me of that. All my life I wanted to be normal. I want to have friends; I want to have freedom. But all my life I've been locked in a house or a hospital after I tried to kill myself at the age of 14.

Everyday I wake up, and have no idea where I am; I rather die then be locked up in here. Being dead would end my misery. Why don't they kill me now and just get it over with? People aren't supposed to be locked up in a lifeless hospital. How could this happen? I know I've made my mistakes.

I'll just fade away thinking about the life I never had. I just want to start over again; I want to be held in someone's arms and know they don't pity me. But my life sucks and I know I can't change that. I slowly made my way back to my bed, then the nurse came in. "A lovely young girl has come to see you."

Someone's come to see me? A girl no less? The nurse better not be playing with me if she is, even blind I'll cut her into-……

"She say's she's here from high school to serve community service. In other words she came to accompany you." "Hello Inuyasha. I'm Kagome." I can hear her; she's coming closer. She smells good, like….lavender and rain.

"Come on. Your parents gave me some clothes you can change into." "Why?" "So you want to walk around Tokyo in white?" She said as she put the clothes into my lap. I'm leaving; first time into Tokyo.

Wow, there's so much movement out here. After we left me and Kagome started talking. After a while of walking, "So, would you like to meet some of my friends, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "Umm…okay." She took his hand and started leading him. Why is she holding my hand? Why am _I_ blushing?

"Turn here. Sango! Miroku! I want you to meet my new friend!" "I can lead myself you know. That's why I have a walking stick." I'm in a restaurant, I think? There's a lot of people her and I can smell food. "Why every time you go somewhere you make a new friend?" That must be Sango. "Be nice. Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours." And that's Miroku. Wow, I have friends; that was fast.

"So where are you two going?" Sango said "I don't know yet." Kagome answered. "Hey! I know, why don't you go to the Tokyo festival and go to the top of the building and watch the sunset. That will be beautiful." Miroku stated.

"There's a problem with what you said." I kept a low voice "What?" "I'm blind." Hear it comes, there going to tell Kagome I can't hang out with them, like everybody else. I turned, walked to the door, and left.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" I heard her running toward me. "I'm really sorry. They didn't know. Why did you walk off like that? You gave me heart attack. You could have been hit by a car or mugged or... or…"

What was I supposed to say to her? I knew I was going to be rejected? That I'm ashamed? So I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Get off my back."

"Inuyasha, will you just talk to me?" Kagome's said I walked away from her, and she followed of course. "Fine, I don't take rejection well, okay? You happy now?"

"You thought I would reject you? I would never-"

"Yes, you would."

"No, I wouldn't. I could you-"

"Kagome, no more lying! You would reject me. You would tell me to go back. You were never my friend in the first place, end of story!" I didn't mean to yell at her; I was just so mad.

Then she grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward her. "I would never reject you. I would never lie to you. Why would anybody do that?"

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

It started raining. I have never heard rain or ever been in a rain storm. "Inuyasha, it's raining. My father used to always say that when it rains God is crying on all the unfortunate people." I raise my head; the water bounced off my face.

"Hey, why don't we take those bandages off?" She unraveled the bandages around my eyes. Then I saw her. (if you've seen Dare Devil you know what I mean) Even being blind, I saw a person for the first time. And I'm glad it was her, Kagome was beautiful, her hair was all wet and because her clothes were wet you could see every curve on her body.

Her beautiful eyes were looking up at me. I couldn't see her in color, but black and white was good enough. I took her right and in mine and with my other hand gently touched her face. It was real. She was real.

I pulled her close to my chest and my lips brushed against hers. She was shocked at first, but then kissed back. Her lips were soft and full. The kiss became more passionate, but after awhile she pushed away; rapped her arms around me. "Thank you, for everything Kagome." "Anything for a friend."

I held her tighter and put my face in her hair. I will never forget her sent. I finally got my wish, someone did hold me; without pity but with love.

My name is Inuyasha

I am cursed. I had no friends. I had no love. I had no happiness. I wanted to die. But because of one beautiful girl I experienced happiness and friendship. Now I have I reason to live. Now I have known true love.

My name is Inuyasha

I was cursed. Not by my blindness, but by my self pity and guilt. And I have the right to say I've been cured.

Me: Hope you liked it!

Inu: How come I was blind? Why not Miroku?

Me : Because you're the main person, you got the kiss didn't you?

Inu: blushing not like I had a choice

Me: Whatever. Pleaz review


End file.
